


One Day

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby, Cute, Gen, Hope, Merlin Memory Month, fairy tale, falling asleep, mother - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Hunith is helping her baby Merlin fall asleep and she decides to tell him a fairy tale about a man who could talk to dragons. Aka Hunith tells her son about his father, but Merlin's too little to understand and he falls asleep. It's cute.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Day 5
> 
> Path I - A quote, a line  
> Path II - Legends, fairy tales, stories  
> Path III - Emotion/Mood: Hope

“ _Be strong because things get better. It may be stormy now, but it never rains forever.”_

 

The sun was setting down and the shadows were long. Warm breeze was blowing in through the windows and Hunith smiled, holding her little boy in her arms. Yes, it was a beautiful evening of a beautiful day, but nothing was more beautiful than her little son's smile. She looked down at him and saw that he was watching the pattern on her chest of the dress she was wearing. He was a lovely child, always cheerful and trying to help her with chores, even if he couldn't stand up on his own yet.

 

Nothing was more beautiful than his little face. But nothing was more terrifying than the flash of gold in his eyes when he was too excited or too sad. Hunith was scared that one day someone would see, notice her son's extraordinary abilities, and that some day someone would take him away from her.

 

“Don't worry,” she whispered to him and he looked up at her and smiled. “No one will take you away from me. One day, you will have a good life with a lot of friends. You're destined for great things, I can feel that.” She smiled. “When you're old enough, you'll leave this old village behind and find a better life.”

 

Merlin yawned and his eyes fluttered shut, making Hunith laugh softly. “Of course, it's time for bed.” She said and carefully closed the window with one hand.

 

Then she carried Merlin to the back of her little house and sat down on the ground, swaying him in her arms. “I'll tell you a story to help you sleep.” She whispered when she saw Merlin wasn't asleep yet. “Once upon a time, there was a man. He lived far away from here, in a village. He was very special.” She smiled down at him. “His friends weren't only people. His friends were also dragons. They were big and majestic creatures, who listened to the man's every word. He never used his powers against them though. He was a good man.” She smiled dreamily and swayed Merlin in her arms again.

 

“But there was also a king, who wanted the dragons to leave this world.” She told Merlin. “He tricked the good man and then hunted him until the good man had to leave his home and even his kingdom. Do you know where he ended up?” She smiled down at Merlin, whose eyes were open again and he smiled at his mother. She kissed his cheeks and slowly lay down on the ground, covering herself and Merlin with a blanket.

 

“He ended up in a little village, where he didn't know anyone. There was a woman though, who offered him a bed for the night. The man and woman fell in love, and for the first time in a long time, the man felt happy. He thought he could have a family and a good life. But... the king found him.” She paused for a moment and sighed. “The king found him and one night the woman woke up, only to find her bed empty. She didn't know what happened until she found out there were knights in her little village.”

 

Hunith looked down at Merlin and saw that her baby wasn't smiling anymore. She smiled down at him and kissed his nose. “But don't worry, every fairy tale has a happy ending.” She assured her little son. “The man and woman found each other again and started a new life, very far away from their kingdom. They lived happily with their son.” She told him. “Good night, Merlin.” She kissed his cheek and saw that Merlin was finally falling asleep with his little mouth falling open.

 

“One day,” she whispered to him. “One day you will have a happy life too. You will find someone that you will truly love and who will love you back. You will not have to worry about your gift anymore because you will be accepted among everyone who knows you and you will not have to run away from anyone. You will be brave and kind and people will love you.”

 

_At least that's what I hope your life will be like._ She thought, leaving it unsaid. Her son was asleep, softly snoring against her chest and Hunith smiled. Even though she knew she might never see Balinor again, at this moment, she was happy and she fell asleep next to her son with a hope for a better world on her mind.

 


End file.
